


Crying How Bright   白首之心

by isaakfvkampfer, racifer



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Existential Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“无论世事如何改变，我仍会是James Kirk。 除此之外，一切都终将改变。”临近退休，上了年纪的Kirk在想，等待着他的会是什么样的生活。（直说了吧， AO3有个“存在焦虑”的标签深得我意，这差不多可以一语概括全文了。）本文发表于2012年《Legends》第七期（编辑： Dovya Blacque）。送给TLara，感谢她鼓励我投稿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying How Bright   白首之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crying How Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589135) by [eimeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimeo/pseuds/eimeo). 



> 原作者注：致TLara(larissabernstein)。  
> 译者注：题目出自Dylan Thomas《Do not go gentle into that good night》一诗，本诗原文及译文见文末注释。感谢@isaakfvkampfer 告知题目出处,以及细致认真的校对！

无论世事如何改变，我依旧是James Kirk。 除此之外，一切都终会改变。

但你不会变，是吧？你是围绕我世界旋转的常量。可经过了这几个月，我发现看似稳固永恒的一切不过是一盘流沙，而我对自己在这世上的自我与位置的认知也是一样，只一瞬，就将谢幕了。这么想让我感到自己老了。这些日子我感到岁月匆匆，就像一股寒风从脖子后面掠过，恐惧攫住了我的脏腑，我忽然想到，我走过的生命已经比余下的长了。年岁一点点增长，在世俗与熟悉的掩饰下悄然不觉，又一个五年倏然过去，那地平线上的阴影就更近了些。可能是我从未认真想过我终有一日也要面对这些。可能这就是问题所在。

常年的快节奏生活让我猛然惊醒，在我还没清醒到知觉自己之前，我就已经感到了你的存在。你是我尚未清醒的那一瞬间里我固有生物节律的一部分： _危险——潜在危险——链接——我的另一半。_ 你的存在是我背后无边的温暖和舒适；即使是现在，过了这么多年，我们总能找到办法在睡梦中缠在一起。我已经记不起有哪天我们在同一张床上醒来的时候不是我抱着你或是你抱着我了。你的呼吸吹拂在我的发间，那声音和节奏让我知道你已经醒了。你环着我的胳膊收紧了些，我知道你也已经感觉到我醒了。

我把一只手收回毯子里，覆在你搭在我胸前的手上，说道：“早上好。”

“早上好，”你回应道，声音是晨起时特有的低沉醇厚。现在还不用起床，我们就这么一起躺了一会儿。我感到了你温柔的审视，在你滑过我思想时留下的一抹温暖的关心，我知道你在我睡着的时候看着我，思索着。我现在还不知道要对你说些什么，抱歉，我知道你很担心。但我能怎么做呢？

我贴着你伸了个懒腰。经过了数年的自我否定与聚少离多，这越来越难得，现在则是既苦又甜。我向后贴紧你的身体，我们做爱的记忆让我的身体产生了共鸣：我记得你在我酸痛的身体部位温柔的轻抚和按揉，即使经过了这么多年的练习，你在极致的快感之中还是会失控，抓我抓得太紧；记忆中残留的满足在我的小腹中轻快地流过。昨天晚上我难以成眠，在屋子里转来转去。我的脚步声分散了你的注意力，因为，说句实话，我是故意这么干的。我不喜欢觉得自己没用，但没用正是我眼下的感觉；我的身体渐渐变得沉重累赘，而你却刚步入中年，还有数十年的时光等着你去奋斗。你正在书房里埋首处理大堆文件，我本可以在客厅或者屋外宽敞的阳台上徘徊踱步，或是披上大衣到街上去走走，但我想离你近些，因为当你在我身边的时候，我能感觉到联结在我们之间嗡鸣着，安宁满足，而我需要些这种感觉。

我转来转去是因为我感到自己老了，失去了生活的目标，而你还和从前没什么两样——多了些白发，几条皱纹——但仍旧充满活力，仍旧有用。我不知道我们爱情的质量会否因为我的变化而改变，因为我已经不再是你爱上的那个人了，我眼中那只会在蛮荒的宇宙中跃动的火焰，现在也已经熄灭了。

你由着我转悠了17.4分钟，才从桌上台灯的光圈中抬起头，指出我走了多久，声音中半是严肃忍耐，半是好笑。

 _Jim_ ，你说道， _我相信你正在为什么事情而烦心。_

 _我心烦？没，我只是在消耗多余的体力。_ 但我身上淤青疼痛的地方却在无声地说着， _过来，和我一起……到床上去。_

你听见了，你一直都能听见，你明白我需要，你也知道我需要什么，以及其中的原因。我靠在书房的门上，你优雅地起身——流畅如水——同时关上了台灯，在黑暗之中走过房间，站在了我身前。你离我那么近，我能感觉到你的呼吸吹动了我脸上的汗毛。过了好一会儿，你的吻才落在了我的嘴唇上。我们不再像年轻人那样做爱了，但现在我们也并不需要那样。过去的许多年里我们都那样做爱，而现在，我们就像彼此的半身一样做爱：温柔地，带着无穷的柔情缱绻。我们彼此契合。这永远不会改变。

你微凉的身体贴着我动了动，嘴唇在我的头顶印下一吻，然后我感到你向后退开，下了床。我想让你留下来，但今天还有事情要做，是时候起床了。厚重的毯子——我觉得你晚上肯定又拿了两床盖上——被掀了起来，秋日的冷风灌进了温暖的被窝，涌进了你离开的位置。我听见你嘶了一声，旧金山十月末的冷空气总是让你不舒服，我埋头在枕头里笑了出来。瓦肯更暖和些，在那里的话，我们可能就不用为了抵抗地球上的冷空气而盖着重的要死的一千床毯子睡觉了。或者我们可以呆在飞船的控温环境下，探索未知的宇宙边缘。我的意思是，总算能在床上呼吸的感觉挺好的。

也许我们会先到别处走走——回爱荷华，去农场探望下Peter。或者去山里，在我叔叔的小屋里住几天。现在那儿应该刚入冬，你会穿四层衣服，皮肤还是会被冻得发绿；我会在厨房正对着山谷的窗前煎蛋，然后给你端到床边，这样你就不用离开暖和的被窝了。我会出去骑马，让你在一边看着，你的担心在我的脑后尖声鸣响，我会无视它，就像你会无视我回应的愉悦一样。我们会回想那些造就了如今的我们的日子，拥抱那些回忆。我们会离开这个看着我成长为一个男人的星球，然后来到另一个星球，在那里，我将学着做一个在空房子里独坐等待的人，回忆从前的时光。

我抖落被子，抬腿踩在地板上。你穿过房间走向浴室，舒展了一下后背，拉伸着一夜过后肩胛间肌肉纠结的硬块。我的身体则更不留情；当我的脚掌踩在地板上的时候，它抗议地吱嘎作响。冰冷的地面让我感觉像踩在了刀尖上似的，我倒吸一口凉气，这声小小的噪音让你愉悦地瞟了我一眼，我感觉到了。

“你该说说话，”我宠爱地看着你说道。你穿了三双袜子。

我跟着你进了浴室。浴室不大，也不豪华；这间公寓里其他的东西也是一样。我们需要的只个比星舰宿舍舒服一点点的地方，即便是这点小小的放纵也像是漫长判决下达前最后的肃穆阶段一般。我曾用了一辈子的时间适应挤在金属壳子里穿梭于真空的艰苦生活，当回到地球以后，这广阔的空间反而让我不太适应了。地暖加热了我脚下的瓷砖，踩在脚下如夏日的阳光一样温暖，我进去的时候你正在脱袜子：修长柔韧的身体轻松地折成两半，你的手指慢慢褪下脚上的羊毛织物。我走过你身边，径直走进淋浴隔间，把水温设定成稍高的温度，等到隔间里充满蒸汽，我脱掉睡袍，站在喷头下面，抬起头，让水流直接舒适地打在脸上。这时候，我听见隔间的门开了，热气翻腾着跑了出去。隔着水流，我转过头，看见你走进来站在我身后，感觉到你的手臂环绕在我的腰间，感觉到你的嘴唇，总是有些凉，落在我的一侧脸颊上。我抬起一边眉毛，自然而然地模仿着你的表情，微笑浮现在你的眼中。你很少和我一起洗澡，我也很少要求你来，因为我知道你不喜欢把身体弄湿。但我喜欢我们一起洗澡的感觉，而且我知道今天早上你会在这儿，是因为你明白我心绪不宁，而这个简单的“我与你同在”的表现会让我高兴一些。直到现在，有的时候你还是会让我吃惊。

穿衣服的时候，链接安心地嗡鸣着。再一次穿上这些衣服的感觉真好——虽然它们沉重累赘，还碍手碍脚，系一些细小的搭扣钩环的时候我的手指头忙得有点酸痛，但是，穿上全套后，我感觉比起前几个月更加完整了。我一边照镜子，一边再次希望今天你能跟我一起去，心里泛起了一丝忧郁；隔着几间屋子，我感觉到你有些动摇，你的疑问在我的脑后涌动着。我摇了摇头——即使过了这么久，我还是不太习惯使用链接来传递这些无声的讯息。我感觉到你并不满意，但疑问慢慢褪去了，取而代之的是你容忍的笑意，我的嘴角抽动了两下，也忍不住翘了起来。

是啊，亲爱的。是的。不合逻辑。我知道。

我循着煮咖啡泛起的浓郁菊苣香气走进厨房。你坐在桌边，一旁放着一杯辛辣刺鼻的茶，我们每次停靠瓦肯的时候你都会采购这种香茶。 _曾经停靠_ 。曾经，当然了：都是过去式。我得习惯这个。

自然，很快我们就不必囤积瓦肯美味了。五花八门的纸质房地产宣传册整齐地按照瓦肯风格摞在流理台上，精确细致近乎强迫症，而且我敢打赌，册子的上沿肯定和墙面完美平行。我拍了拍你的肩膀，走过去拿咖啡壶——终于， _终于_ ，我早上能喝到点像样的咖啡了。广告花花绿绿的颜色吸引了我的注意力。我们得赶快做决定：是住在ShiKahr*，那儿离你爸妈近些；还是住在Vulcana Regar*，你小的时候喜欢的地方；或者是一些我们都不了解的地方——比如说，T’Paal*，或者Raal*附近的几处小的殖民地？我喜欢你母亲；我喜欢她平易近人的热情，以及看你的时候她眼中流露出的喜爱，我也喜欢她最近和我一起决定的事情，我们是共犯，罪名是人类异常的情感，让挑眉毛滚一边儿去。我没办法亲近的是Sarek。也许还是不去ShiKahr了。

【注】  
ShiKahr：瓦肯科学院所在的城市  
Vulcana Regar：一座太空港口城市  
T’Paal：一座城市，VOY中提到，Tuvok的女儿Asil在那里出生。  
Raal：坐落在Voroth Sea海岸线上的一座城市  
对这些城市的具体介绍，请搜索memory-alpha

我从未仔细想过我将在哪里安度余生。在一个荒无人烟的星球上渐渐消亡也没什么不同，真的，强似在地球上看着夕阳将影子慢慢拉长。搬家的原因有很多，主要是因为你需要在瓦肯星上，而我不必再留在旧金山了，而且我想，在你身负各种你不能告诉我的使命离开的时候，呆在一个没有留下过记忆的房子里更容易些。对于你希望完成的事情，我感到骄傲，非常骄傲，但同时我也在担心我是不是拖累了你。如果我不是那么固执地这么久不愿放手，在舰队、在地球都牢牢地把我们拴在一起，这些年来除了追随我时有时无的荣耀之外，你是不是还能做更多的事情？我知道如果我问你的话，你会用盈满了笑意的眼睛看着我，说， _Jim——后悔是不合逻辑的。Kaiidth*。_ 或者差不多的什么话，因为你的生命才过去了一半。日后再和我谈什么后悔吧，先生。

【注】Kaiidth：瓦肯语，意为“存在”。

有趣的是，六十岁时度过一周就像三十岁时的一年那么漫长。我一度拒绝向人们对我的主观期望妥协。由着他们夸大我的形象没什么意义——什么样的人才能称为传说啊？但是在那些日子里时间充裕的很：下一日，下一次任务，下一次机会去深入发掘别人认为在我身上发现的东西。过了今天，我就只是个平常人，号呼我脆弱的功业本可多么辉煌地飞扬*。在这过去的几个月中我意识到，旧日的传说最为闪耀，尤其是，当他们从生者的记忆中逝去之后，传说就将一直闪耀下去。

【注】本句即《Do not go gentle into that good night》一诗中本篇题目所在的一句，翻译参考海岸，傅浩，鲁萌译版。

好了，我的意思是，在所有我为自己设想的结局中，没有一个是终老在床上。

许多年以前，当我刚从Gol找回你的时候，我被你的勇气所震惊，而在挫败、孤独的漫长年月中我最为珍视的每一个希望竟真的得以实现所带来的满足感更是吞没了我，我记得当时问过你，联结因为死亡而断裂的时候是什么感觉。我指的当然是我的死亡，因为我们绝料不到后来在穆塔拉星云（Mutara Nebula）里发生的事情。你说你不知道，我不信，却也没再深究。不——你，我逻辑、严谨的小骗子，说的是，关于此事你没有掌握确切客观的数据，因此猜测是多余的。而我知道如果你在故意回避这个问题，说明你不愿意面对那些事。但我却不能一味责备你。我无需思考就能想象的到失去你时脑海中那被撕裂、被粉碎的痛苦会有多么可怕。早在那件事真正发生以前，我就知道这会是怎样的感觉，而且我也没错得太离谱，只是当事情真的发生的时候，我无论如何也不可能真正准备好去感受那支离破碎的、空荡荡的重压。而且我知道，在你逻辑的头脑中，你已经在有限的欢愉和满足与不可避免的失去的痛苦间权衡了一番，最终的结果倾向了我。所以，是的，我知道你是在搪塞我，但并没有追问下去，因为甚至在那时候我就知道，你不回答我是因为没有言语能形容那有多痛苦，痛苦到你就算只是想到也会感到疼痛。在失去了你的那些日子里，我明白了什么才是真正的失去与孤独，感受到了几乎真的能噬穿我内脏的残破和荒芜。但断裂的联结相比于无尽的、人类的悲恸汪洋，却只是水下的隐隐抽痛罢了。如果同样的情况于你而言甚至更加痛苦的话，那么我不想知道。

你在空气中嗅到了阴沉的气息，转过椅子面向我，扬起一边眉毛，我冲你微笑，一边倒着咖啡一边说道：“连今天这种日子都不许人感伤 _一点点_ 吗？”

“一个篇章结束了，”你说道，“新的一章便会开启。一切不会就此结束的，Jim。”

“我知道，”我轻声说道。这没什么意义，因为我与一个心电感应者分享自己思想与一半灵魂，但假装不会被对方看穿还是挺让我开心的。“如果我们要在新年之前搬出去的话，周六前我们就得告诉房产经纪人……”

你同样听得出我的搪塞。你微微点了点头，但从你的眼中我看得出来迁就我。

“我喜欢Regar，”我说道，“如果你以后要一走几个月的话，我是希望能偶尔看到些人类耳朵跟我作伴的。”

ShiKahr是个更宇宙化的城市，我知道你不会选那里的。

你的头发因为刚才淋浴的缘故还湿着，紧贴着头皮。像这样的小事情总会突然闯进我的心里，让我涌起一阵几乎令人发昏的感情。我起身一边把杯子扔进回收桶，在你温暖潮湿的头发上吻了一下，强忍住把它们弄乱的冲动——你在很多事情上都很宽容，却绝对无法容忍准备好仪容以后被弄乱头发。走过厨房的时候，我感觉到你越来越高涨的担忧戳刺着我，我也想给你保证，却不知道该怎么做。我知道你觉得我不该去，也知道你八成是对的，但我还是要去，这没办法对你解释。你看，因为你无穷的逻辑性，在你关上了人生上一篇章的大门之后是不会沉湎于这些人类特有的怀旧之情的；你不觉得有回顾往事的必要。我能告诉你的只有，我并不了解那个即将踏入未来之路的人，他的皮和我的骨难以相配。如果我今天不去向自己做个告别，恐怕我便没办法开始成为这个新的人。而且我找不到合适的语言来让你明白这点。

于是，我又给了你一个吻——一个浅浅的，告别的吻——在你的嘴唇上。我尝到了牙膏、辛辣的瓦肯香料和铜的味道，还有无法辨别然而确凿无疑的 _你_ 的味道。然后我说道：“最后一次机会。确定你不改主意了？”

“罗慕兰代表团将在1000时抵达……”你开口准备长篇大论下去，我咧嘴一笑，摆摆手打断了你的话。

“我知道，我知道。”我说道，“我会给大家带去你的爱的。”

“我很怀疑政要们会认为这种情绪是得体的，”你说道。你是个骗子，瓦肯的Spock，我依旧没法读出你的姓——对此，你的母亲毫不掩饰自己的开心，而你的父亲却是阴沉而不屑——我清楚地知道你很明白我之前是在开玩笑。既然你还在装，我可就要冒着你暴怒的危险揉乱你的头发了，而且我知道，今天你会纵容我的，因为你在担心，担心回来的将不再是你送走的那个人了。

他永远都会是James Kirk，无论世事如何变迁。除此之外，一切都终将改变。但不是你。亦不是我。

我在门口停住了脚步，回头看着你。从前，在我们的故事还很年轻的时候，你会因我目不转睛的凝视而感到困窘与迷惑。但岁月磨平了雕刻在你深广灵魂上的棱角，你回望着我，眼中饱含温暖。今天，我会与对我的飞船作别，把她交托到另一个人的手里，我不认识他，却相信他能保护她周全，相信他会开启一段我正在蜕下的生活，于我，那就像一件不再合身的满是尘土的旧外套；他会在她闪亮的肌肤之下，书写属于他自己的传奇。还有另一段生命在等着我，我仍是James Kirk。

“ _Taluhk nash-veh k’du*_ ”，我说出临别赠言，然后转身离去。我又一次发错了声门闭锁音，这让你露出一个极浅的微笑来。  
【注】Taluhk nash-veh k’du：瓦肯语，意为I cherish thee（“我珍爱汝”），灵魂伴侣间互诉情意之语。

“我亦如此，”你说道。

 

附：摘录《Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night》全诗及翻译如下：

Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night  
《不要温顺地走进那个良宵》  
（海岸，傅浩，鲁萌译）

Do not go gentle into that good night， 不要温顺地走进那个良宵，  
Old age should burn and rave at close of day; 老年在日暮之时应当燃烧咆哮；  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. 怒斥，怒斥光明的消亡。

Though wise men at their end know dark is right, 明智的人临终时虽然懂得黑暗有理，  
Because their words had forked no lightning they 因为他们的话语已迸发不出闪电，但也  
Do not go gentle into that good night. 不要温顺地走进那个良宵。

Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright 善良的人翻腾最后一浪，高呼着辉煌，  
Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay, 他们脆弱的善行曾在绿色的海湾里跳荡，  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. 怒斥，怒斥光明的消亡。

Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight, 狂暴的人抓住并歌唱过飞翔的太阳，  
And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way, 虽然为时太晚，却也明瞭使它在途中悲伤，  
Do not go gentle into that good night. 不要温顺地走进那个良宵。

Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight 严肃的人，临近死亡，透过炫目的叹息看见  
Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay, 失明的眼睛可以像流星一样欢欣地闪耀，  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. 怒斥，怒斥光明的消亡。

And you, my father, there on that sad height, 而您，我的父亲，在那悲哀之巅．  
Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray. 诅咒我，祝福我吧，此刻以您的热泪；我求您  
Do not go gentle into that good night. 不要温顺地走进那个良宵。  
Rage, rage against the dying of the light. 怒斥，怒斥光明的消亡。  



End file.
